I Barely Know You
by LightUpTheDark
Summary: -This one takes place in LA, they're all in their twenties- Letty just got back from a trip to DR where she's been through a lot; she had a car accident where she lost her mother and her half-sister. Following the accident, she had a temporary amnesia, remembering some stuff. How her return to LA will happen?


_Dominican Republic, 9 P.M_

_._

" Letty! … Leticia!.. " I heard mi abuela* yelling from downstairs. I was lying on my bed looking like a mess when I heard my bedroom door open. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at the door.

"Come on… get up Letty, come eat with us! Since the - the funeral… you didn't eat anything… And you have to eat before your flight !" She said staying at the doorstep

" …Not hungry Nan' " I said siting. "About that, who's gonna pick me at the airport?" My Nana sighed before sitting next to me.

" I already told you that sweetie … It's the third time you ask! Are you sure your head's fine?"

"Yeah, the doctors said that it would take some time for my memory to get better so yeah.." I said, exhaling deeply.

" Ok … Well, like I said before, it will be Mia ... Get ready honey, we're leaving in an hour." She patted my thigh and left the room.

I deeply sighed, and went to the bathroom. I took a long and hot shower and then, before going to dress me, looked at myself in the mirror. Wow... I really, really look like a mess. I had dark circles, dull skin, puffy eyes ... It was obvious that I wasn't alright at all, but hey, everything is gonna be fine like they said ...

.

.

_Los Angeles Airport 8 A.M_

_._

I just landed a few minutes ago, and took my time to go take my suitcases. After 30 minutes, I went outside the airport, where Mia was already waiting.

" Letty hey! Right here !" She yelled waving her hands. I slightly smiled, and went towards her. After putting my luggages in the trunk, we took the road to go home.

" So .. How was your flight?" She asked, trying to make the conversation

"Hum ... Long and boring I guess.." I replied sighing, looking through the window.

" Didn't you sleep? You look so tired.. "

"Nope ... not even a minute!" I answered, putting my sunglasses on. She suddenly put the car on the side of the road, and turned to me. We looked at each other for a few seconds, and she put her hands on my thigh.

"Hey Let', you know you can talk to me right? " She said as I was nodding.

"Whenever you want, at anytime, I'll be here okay?" I slightly smiled, and hugged her.

Of course she'll be here, she's my best friend, my sister! I'm so grateful to have her in my life...

"Hey, you know the guys are sooooo excited that you're back! They're like, planning things, and games, and races ! And all and only for you, lucky girl ! " Mia claimed, while getting back on the road. I didn't say anything and frowned. My silence worried her and she looked at me.

"The guys! You know, THE guys! " She insisted. I shook my head a bit as I couldn't remember and she looked shocked.

"Oh god ... Hum you know, Brian, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Roman, Tej, all the team! Oh and of course, my dear brother Dom..." Mia mentioned.

"I'm sorry Mia, it's just that I -" She cut me off by raising a finger at my mouth.

"I know ... Your Nana told me.." She declared. I sighed, looking at the road.

"It's gonna be fine Letty, you'll see! You're alive, surrounded by your family and friends that loves you from the bottom of their heart, and you know ... we're all here for you if you need anything! "

"Yeah ... Yeah I know ... thanks... I guess..." I took a deep breath, and decided to sleep while we were heading back home..

.

_._

_The Toretto's House._

_._

"Hey Let! Letty wake up! We're home honey" Mia said a bit yelling. I opened my eyes, and recognized this big old house. I smiled, getting out go the car, and stood up.

"Memory comes back to what I see!" Mia smiled, getting my suitcases out of the trunk.

"Yeah, a bit at a time as they said!" I replied a bit smiling

Mia took one of my suitcase, and I took the other one. She passed the doorstep, and with a bit of hesitation, I followed her.

"Guyyyyys ! We're home!" She yelled. As soon as I put my stuff down, I heard a flurry of steps on the stairs. They were all here I guess.

"Letty !" They all yelled. All the smiles on their faces made me laugh.

I hugged them all, not sure about who was who, and Mia took me apart. She tried to remind me who they were, and quickly described them to me. Brian, the one with the blue eyes, Jesse, the tiny one, Tej, the electronic guy, Roman, the big forehead's owner, Vince, the muscular one, and Leon, the badass one. As she described them, I began to vaguely remember them.  
As we were heading to the garden for the barbecue, I saw, passing through the living room, some picture of me with them, at the races, at parties, at the beach and many other places. I shook my head while joining them, asking me why I couldn't remember half of these things. I sat next to Mia, who was mixing the salad, while the guys were near the barbecue, drinking beers.

"So, I saw the pictures in the living room... And .. I can't -" While I was talking with Mia, a deep voice shouted from behind:

**"Oh here she is! My baby girl" **

I turned back, and saw this big guy, full of muscle with his head shaven and his tiny white tank top.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

So here is my first one, I hoped you like it! Tell me what you think about it!

As a non-english-speaking person, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made and will make!

PM me if you see any mistakes or misspelled words!

I really hope that you'll like this one ! ;)

.

*abuela = grandmother


End file.
